Excuse Me?
by Ethany
Summary: Hinata's oddly atracted to her English teacher Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruto uzumaki is strangley atracted to his honor student Hinata. Will they act on these emotions? Or try to ignore them? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into her cushiony bedspread.

She had the most wonderful dream!

In it, she was floating on a soft cloud eating the most delicious cinnamon rolls in the world.

With a lot of effort the indigo haired girl yawned and removed the blankets from her body, she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sighed and looked at her alarm clock, only to gasp when she saw the time. It was. 8:15! Her body instantly went into overdrive. The petite girl rushed over to her closet and got dressed in her uniform. She brushed out her hair, and her teeth within the span of 2 minutes and sprinted out of her bedroom door.

Looking back at it now, Hinata thought she must have looked like a crazy person in front of Kurenai when she came into the kitchen hopping up and down on one foot while trying to put on one of her shoes,with a writing implement hanging out of her mouth.

" Kurenai! Why didn't you wake me up!" Hinata asked, more out of _panic_ than anger.

The red eyed woman looked sheepish and a blush blossomed on her face. Hinata blushed as well, knowing exactly why Kurenai forgot to wake her up.

Ever since Asuma started spending _friendly_ nights at the house,the two stayed up late together doing... _adult_ stuff. Hinata sighed. Let's just say that the noises coming from Kurenai's room weren't because of the rats.

" I'm sorry Hinata." The red eyed woman apologized.

Hinata shook her head. " It's alright, It's my fault for not turning my alarm clock on last night. The quiet girl smiled " At least you can drive me to school so I won't be late Right?"

" Kurenai's eyes darted around the kitchen, avoiding Hinata's gaze. " Well you _see_ Asuma's borrowing my car since his is at the shop getting fixed right now and-"

" Please tell me your joking." Hinata mumbled woefully.

" But I promise to pick you up after school today!"

" Hinata grimaced at what she _knew_ she'd have to do. " Alright. I'll just have to ride my bike as fast as I can for today then." Hinata sighed and hauled her over-sized book bag over her back.

Kurenai let out a relieved smile. "Alright! Good luck Hinata-Chan!"

The indigo haired girl just rolled her eyes and ran out the door.

This is my first M rated fanfic. I hope it's okay so far. The chapters won't be any longer than this so I'd just get used to it if I were you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata got nervous when she saw the gray clouds forming in the sky.

Hinata started to panic when she felt a raindrop land on her arm.

Hinata became absolutely horrified when it started to pour down on her.

" _If I get sick and miss school, I'm moving out!" _Hinata decided as she pedaled even faster, avoiding the puddles that had already started to form on the sidewalk. The young girl started to shiver once the rain water started to seep into her clothing and she ground her teeth in frustration.

It was hard to make Hinata angry, but having your guardian not being able to drive you to school because she borrowed the van to her boyfriend and riding through all this rain and freezing to _death. _She was lucky she didn't just give up on going to school altogether!

With all these thoughts going through her head, and the rain fogging up her mind, Hinata couldn't hear the sound of the car horn until it was too late.

The lavender eyed girl watched horrified as the car swerved, trying to stop itself from hitting her. Hinata let out a relieved sigh when she saw the black jeep finally stop just half a foot in front of her.

A few moments passed and Hinata thought that the person in the car was just going to leave her there in the rain until she saw the car door open.

Her breath caught in her throat, and it wasn't because of the heavy wind. The man currently walking toward her was... well... **HOT!** His yellow hair, Sunkist skin, and deep blue eyes made him stand out from the average man, not to mention his tight muscular body. Hinata flushed at what she was doing. _"What kind of girl are you!_" She watched awed as he rung the water out of his hair. He smiled nervously at her and rubbed the back of his head.

" Hey are you alright?"

Hinata blushed. And nodded her head. Too shy to do or say anything else.

She noticed him looking her up and down and she felt his eyes linger to her chest. She rubbed her bare arms in a nervous habit and looked at the older man questioningly. " A-Ano is there something wrong?"

She watched him snap out of his daze and blushed again when he grinned brightly at her. " Oi do you go to Konoha High?" He already knew the answer judging from her school uniform, but he decided to indulge her.

Hinata gazed directly at him." Why do you ask?" Kurenai always told her to not give out personal information to strangers.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and smiled " Well I'm a new teacher there and I'm running late, since your soaked and were heading to the same place, I thought I could drive us there."

Hinata looked up " R-Really?"

The older man smiled. " Of course! We can't be late on the first day of school can we?"

Hinata smiled as well. She knew it was foolish to take rides from strangers. But something about him just seemed so... genuine.

Maybe that's why she followed him into his car that day.


End file.
